La Donna e le loro Amanti
by Princessfic
Summary: Tsuna había pasado por mucho desde que fue metido en el mundo salvaje de la mafia. Pero por fin logró tener un día de paz cuando su espartano tutor Reborn se marcho por unos días a Italia. Solo que al parecer la mala suerte no abandona a Tsuna, ¡Por accidente paso de ser un hombre a mujer! ¿Logrará hallar una cura? ¿O la Donna encontrara el amor entre sus guardianes? [Fem27xAll]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Vale, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic en otro fandum, en este caso el de KHR! Y espero hacerlo bien, no sé si me quedo mal este inició pero imploro a los cielos al menos tener un buen comienzo y no arruinarles a los interesados en la lectura. **

**Sin más que decir, ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Autor: <strong>PrincessFic.

**Título: **La Donna e le loro Amanti.

**Summary: **Tsuna había pasado por mucho desde que fue metido en el mundo salvaje de la mafia: Obtuvo enemigos, fue entrenado por un espartano tutor y por si fuera poco mordido hasta la muerte múltiples veces. Pero, cuando finalmente logra obtener un día de paz gracias al viaje de su tutor, la mala suerte vuelve a atacar. ¡Por accidente paso de ser un hombre a mujer! Y todo por culpa de cierto Bovino, ahora con este nuevo cuerpo Tsuna enfrentará nuevos enemigos y los meses más escalofriantes de su vida… ¿Logrará hallar una cura? ¿O la _Donna_ encontrara el amor entre sus guardianes?

**Género: **Romance, humor.

**Pareja: **Fem27 X All

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenece… Si lo fuera, habría algo de Yaoi (Por primera vez digo esto) o más romance.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Prefazione**

**.**

**.**

Por fin paz y tranquilidad.

Tsuna sonrió un poco hundiéndose en la caliente agua de la bañera. Por fin un día para él. Un día en donde NADIE le molestaría y lo dejarían relajarse en un momento sagrado. ¡Su primer día libre en lo que parecían ser siglos de existencia!

Era sábado en la mañana. Reborn, su Hitman Tutor y provocador de sus mayores desgracias, había desaparecido durante todo el día. ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Por qué se iba? La verdad ni siquiera lo sabía, su tutor se negó a dar explicaciones o razones, solo había dicho un "Italia", y luego de eso desapareció sin dejar rastros algunos saltando por la ventana de su habitación. ¿Él que saltara del segundo piso como un demente? Ni le llamaba la atención, tan típico de su tutor.

Aunque admitía que había un hecho que convertía todo aquello en diferente: No era más un bebé.

Desde que habían logrado romper la maldición del Tri-ni-sette, ahora Reborn había vuelto a su antigua forma, salvó que para Tsuna… Era difícil acostumbrarse a este _nuevo_ Reborn.

¡No es que no fuera él mismo! Por el contrario, para su enorme desgracia su tutor seguía siendo un maldito espartano que no se tentaba a la hora de darle una paliza que él consideraba divertido a la forma espartana. Ya hasta le dolía los pobres músculos por aguantar tantos golpes y encima, por sus entrenamientos infernales.

Pero… A lo que trataba de llegar es que… ¡No se acostumbraba a su maldita apariencia! ¿Entendeís? Es decir, a… ¡A ese aspecto tan de mafioso-sexy! Le dolía admitirlo, pero hasta para cualquiera que tuviera cerebro (O un poquito de neuronas) comprendía que el ex-acorbaleno del sol era condenadamente guapo. Con sus cabellos negros y esa mirada tan salvaje como misteriosa… ¡Demonios! Se ruborizó del solo recordarlo.

Maldito Reborn. ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan sexy? Y… ¡No! Es decir, no es como si eso le afectara tanto. Le incomodaba por su vieja costumbre de esperar ver a ese bebé Hitman, pero nada más. Tsuna era 100% heterosexual.

Solo comentaba un hecho verídico.

Negó con la cabeza despejando su mente.

Se había quedado congelando como estatua desde que Reborn se lanzó por la ventana por aproximadamente siete minutos enteros, creyendo que todo lo presenciado se había tratado de una ilusión de Mukuro o una mala broma del Hitman. Luego de diez minutos comprendió su retardado cerebro su bella verdad.

Reborn se había ido… Reborn se había ido… ¡Reborn se había IDO!

Lo único que hizo en el mismo instante en que el ex-arcobaleno del sol desapareció de su recamara fue saltar, gritar, llorar y alabar al Dios que si existía. ¡Reborn se fue junto a sus malditos entrenamientos espartanos! Vale, se fue pero volvería un día… ¡Pero por tiempo indefinido al menos!

Así que no perdió tiempo, su sábado nadie se lo arruinaría. Por tanto, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue largarse y darse un largooo baño relajante que le arreglara sus músculos dañados. Y eros aquí donde comenzamos.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras aquella sonrisa se hacía más pronunciada. Con suerte para él, I-pin estaba durmiendo en conjunto con su revoltoso y _desastroso_ guardián del rayo Lambo, mientras que Bianchi misteriosamente había desaparecido. ¡Bah! Seguro fue en búsqueda de su amado y sádico Reborn. A ver si lo encontraba, aunque para Tsuna era improbable.

'_Por fin en paz…_' Pensó el muchacho alegremente.

Pero, la suerte no siempre estaba de su lado. Como el dame-Tsuna… Estaba destinado en meterse en problemas, o mejor dicho, el castaño era un imán para ellos. Y su problema estaba llegando vestido de vaca y cargando una bazooka morada. La bazooka que siempre causaba desventuras a cualquiera que se hallara cerca, aunque esta vez, aquella arma desprendía ciertas chispas rosas que el niño parecía ignorar de forma olímpica.

―¡Gyahahaha! ¡No puedes alcanzar al gran Lambo, cabeza de cola! ―El pequeño bovino entro al baño alarmando al futuro jefe Vongola, quien se ruborizó al ver al mocoso. En menos de un segundo I-pin estaba ahí también, ambos niños corriendo en círculos buscando escapar (Lambo) y atrapar (I-pin).

El castaño estaba rojo hasta las orejas. ¡¿Es que nadie podía respetar su INTIMIDAD?! Cerró por algo la puerta, y si se atrevió a poner hasta un cartelito con la palabra "Ocupado" fue precisamente para que nadie le molestara. Pero, ¡Hey! Miren ahora a esos mocosos jugando en el baño mientras él estaba desnudo por completo dentro del agua en la bañera.

Este momento era el más vergonzoso de su existencia.

―¡HIIIEEE! ¡Salgan de aquí! ―Chilló horrorizado el de ojos color miel. Metiéndose hasta el fondo de la tina y lloriqueando por esta humillación, suficiente había tenido con que toda Namimori lo hubiera visto en calzoncillos para que ahora I-pin y Lambo le vieran como Dios le trajo al mundo.

¿Acaso le escucharon? Nooo. Los niños continuaron con lo suyo, y él resignándose como soltando lloriqueos salió de la bañera mientras jalaba una toalla para cubrir su desnudez. Al menos rezaba porque ninguno de esos dos lo notara…

―¡Ahí estas Tsuna inútil! ¡Mira al Gran Lambo! ―El niño vaca rió mandando un mal presentimiento al castaño. Y la persecución volvió a desatarse, solo que en este caso era Tsuna quien corría en dirección a su recámara siendo perseguido por el bovino, y más atrás, por I-pin que trataba de detenerlo.

Tsuna lloriqueó. Adiós perfecto y tranquilo día.

Fue entonces cuando todo sucedió, el inició del mayor desastre que hubiera superado a las antiguas estupideces que Lambo pudo haber hecho algún día atrás.

El pequeño bovino tropezó con… ¿Una cascara de banana? ¡¿Cómo demonios había una cascara de banana?! El castaño ni siquiera lo pudo presenciar ese mísero detalle ya que había logrado ingresar a su habitación con éxito, salvó que el caos inició. Quedó congelado como estatua al ver que Lambo caía al suelo, su cara impactando contra el duro suelo mientras la bazooka volaba directo al muchacho.

Los ojos del futuro jefe de la mafia más influyente miraron como el arma caía sobre su persona. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo para que gritara su tradicional "¡Hiiieee!".

Nada. Silencio.

I-pin observó el ridículo humo rosa llenar la habitación, mientras que Lambo estaba llorando y gritando a los cuatro vientos por su pequeña caída. La niña china ignoro a su amigo olímpicamente, era mejor dejar que el bovino llorara hasta que su drama quedará satisfecho además estaba acostumbrada a sus escándalos, en cambio, prefirió continuar expectante. Tenía la enorme curiosidad de ver al Tsuna adulto, y por fin iba a ser satisfecha en aquel deseo que hace unos segundos atrás apareció.

Poco a poco, el humo finalmente se disipo dejando observar una figura pequeña. ¿Ah? La pequeña china se quedó sin habla, mientras Lambo paro de chillar y armar escándalo.

No. No era posible…

Al desaparecer por completo aquel extraño humo, se pudo apreciar lo que jamás se habrían imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños.

I-pin creyó que la vista le fallaba, salió de la recamara como un rayo buscando sus gafas. ¡La visión acababa de arruinársele por completo!

El niño por otro lado parpadeó múltiples veces, antes que una sonrisa maliciosa surcara sus labios.

―¡GYAHAHAHAHA! ¡Tsuna idiota es una _niña_!

Tsuna abrió los ojos, incrédulo ante tales palabras del mocoso.

¡¿Niña?!

Bajo la mirada para ver de qué demonios hablaba y sintió que el alma al instante se le iba del cuerpo al ver los nuevos _problemas_ que tenía. La mandíbula se le desencajo, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

―¡HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**::/000/::**

Gokudera lanzó una fulminante mirada a Yamamoto en cuanto llegaron frente a la casa de Tsuna. El muchacho soltó una risa, ocasionando que el mal humor del de pelos platinados aumentara unos cinco gradientes en su escala.

―¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me haz seguido, friki del béisbol?! ―Gruño Hayato con llamaradas en sus ojos. El moreno sonrió, menudo humor de perros que se traía encima su compañero de clases.

―Ma, ma Gokureda, no te enojes. Tsuna también es mi amigo ―contesto divertido―. Pensé en enseñarle a jugar béisbol hoy, es por eso que vine…

―¡Juudaime no necesita aprender de ese deporte tan estúpido!

―Pero es divertido ―se quejó Yamamoto haciendo un puchero.

―¡Al cuerno con que es divertido! Juudaime pasará el día conmigo, lo llevaré a…

Ni siquiera acabo la frase. En esos mismos instantes un potente grito capaz de escucharse hasta el otro lado del continente los puso alerta.

Solo había alguien capaz de gritar ese "Hiiieee".

'_Tsuna_' Pensaron al mismo tiempo sintiendo sus corazones acelerar el ritmo. Algo malo le había pasado a su jefe y amigo.

No esperaron más, como si acabaran de recibir una bala de la última voluntad se lanzaron a una carrera inhuma echando abajo la puerta de la residencia mientras subían las escaleras.

A sus oídos llegaron pequeños lloriqueos, sollozos que los horrorizaron y… La puerta de la recamara de Tsuna se vio echada abajo.

―¡Juudaime/Tsuna! ―Los guardianes buscaban al guardián de los cielos con la mirada ansiosos, solo hallándose a un Lambo caído y llorando con un chinchón en la cabeza junto a I-pin con gafas mirando aquel bulto oculto por las sabanas.

¿Are? Ambos chicos se miraron con los ceños fruncidos antes de asentir. La niña les echo una mirada y cuando vio lo que iban a hacer palideció lanzándose sobre la cama. Protegiendo ese bulto negó con la cabeza haciendo que los muchachos parpadearan.

¿Qué mosca le pico a I-pin?

―¿Qué estás haciendo, mocosa? ―Pregunto con enojo el peliplateado― ¿Dónde está Juuda…?

―¡G-gokureda-kun! ¡Yamamoto-kun! ―Chillo una vocecilla desde las sábanas. Los ojos del guardián de la tormenta se abrieron, rápidamente se acercó mientras a su lado Yamamoto miraba sin comprender a I-pin. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Decidiendo luego pensar en eso, se acercó al igual que Gokureda al bulto.

A pesar de que la voz sonará tan femenina… Por alguna razón tuvieron el presentimiento de saber a quién pertenecía.

―¡¿Juudaime?! ―El peliplata tomó a la niña y la alejo de la cama (Prácticamente la lanzo por la puerta) preocupado por su amado jefe― ¡¿Qué le ha sucedido?! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Ha enfermado? ―Se lanzó hacia adelante intentando apartar las sabanas― ¡Déjeme ayudarle!

―¡NO! ―Exclamo el futuro capo negándose y apretando las mantas que traía encima― ¡V-váyanse por favor! N-no quiero que me vean ahora

―¿Tsuna? Vamos dinos que sucede ―Inquirió Yamamoto serio y preocupado a la vez, él también se acercó cogiendo las sabanas. El agarre de Tsuna aumento, un pequeño lloriqueó se escapó de sus labios asustando más a ambos guardianes.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo al Tsunayoshi?

Mirándose y, por primera vez estando de acuerdo en algo, los dos alumnos de la secundaria Namimori asistieron a la vez.

No dejarían que su amigo pasara un sufrimiento y ellos no pudiesen ayudarle.

―Lo siento Juudaime, pero… ―Inició el guardián de la Tormenta.

―Necesitamos saber que ocurre contigo, Tsuna ―Acabó el guardián de la Lluvia.

Un chillido de espanto se escuchó en el instante en que ambos muchachos quitaron las sabanas al mismo tiempo, exponiendo a… ¿Tsunayoshi?

.

.

Las bocas de Gokureda y Yamamoto cayeron hasta los suelos, mientras sus caras se ponían coloradas al ver lo que estaban viendo.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Frente a ellos se encontraba la réplica exacta de Tsunayoshi. Y dicen la _réplica_ porque había un pequeño inconveniente para que aquel humano fuera su Tsuna.

No, existían dos GRANDES inconvenientes.

Esa criatura era una mujer. Y… Vaaaaaaaaaaaaya mujer.

Tenía el cabello castaño, largo y bastante laceo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Un revoltoso flequillo cubría su frente dándole una caricia inocente a su bello rostro. Poseía la piel de un suave tono melocotón que se veía frágil. Sus mejillas poseían un delicado sonrojo, su naricita era pequeña y sus labios rosados carnosos como bastante apetecibles a la vista. Los grandes ojos que se ubicaban más arriba eran de un exquisito tono miel que los atrapo en una vorágine de sensaciones que les acelero el corazón a tal punto que consideraron la posibilidad de entrar en paro.

'_Idénticos a los de Tsuna' _Fue el pensamiento dual.

Era una muchacha hermosa… Una hermosa muchacha desnuda, acordaron.

¡Ara, y es por ESO que estaban a punto de sufrir un paro! Nunca en sus cortas vidas habían visto a una chica tan guapa, ni tampoco una chica sin prenda encima.

Lo peor, es que esta jovencita idéntica a Tsuna y que podría ser su gemela perdida… Tenía el cuerpo muy pero muy dotado. Las caras se les enrojecieron más al ver mejor esa imagen digna de un manga Hentai.

La muchachita estaba sentada en la cama, sus manos tratando inútilmente de cubrir sus grades pechos mientras el rubor en su rostro se acentuaba más. La inocencia en sus ojos brillo, junto a un par de lágrimas y un pequeño jadeó que salió de sus labios tan besables. Cruzo las piernas, dándose cuenta del espanto y quitando las manos de sus dos globos perfectos, cubrió más abajo juntando sus muslos.

Grave error.

Ahora sus senos estaban a la vista y… Los dos jóvenes no lo resistieron más.

Dos sordos golpes se escucharon en la habitación. Dos chicos caídos y rojos mientras unos hilos de sangre caían desde sus narices hasta el labio.

¿Acaso habían muerto he ido al cielo?

Tsuna chilló de horror al ver que sus mejores amigos desmayados y desangrándose por la nariz.

Este día era el peor de todos.

Y por primera vez diría lo que jamás pensó querer decir en su vida.

―¡Reborn, te necesito!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza con este primer capítulo, agradezco los reviews que me fueron dejados especialmente con las motivaciones a continuar ^^ Espero les guste esta continuación y espero comentarios o tomatazos –Refugiándose en su escudo por si acaso esto último sucede.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: <strong>Princessfic

**Título: **La Donna e le loro Amanti

**Summary: **Tsuna había pasado por mucho desde que fue metido en el mundo salvaje de la mafia: Obtuvo enemigos, fue entrenado por un espartano tutor y por si fuera poco mordido hasta la muerte múltiples veces. Pero, cuando finalmente logra obtener un día de paz gracias al viaje de su tutor, la mala suerte vuelve a atacar. ¡Por accidente paso de ser un hombre a mujer! Y todo por culpa de cierto Bovino, ahora con este nuevo cuerpo Tsuna enfrentará nuevos enemigos y los meses más escalofriantes de su vida… ¿Logrará hallar una cura? ¿O la _Donna_ encontrara el amor entre sus guardianes?

**Género: **Romance, humor.

**Pareja:** Fem27 X All

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**1: Sono una Dona **

**.**

_Pechos_.

Su jefe tenía pechos. Tenía unos enormes pechos capaces de competir con los de Bianchi o contra alguna Top Model americana.

No supieron cuánto tiempo llevaron tirados en el suelo, lo único que tenían en la mente era el hecho de que su jefe era una _mujer_ y estaba completamente dotada de la parte delantera. ¿Un bello sueño tal vez? Pues sí lo era esperaban no despertar nunca.

Consideradles pervertidos, pero este fenómeno de Tsuna-mujer era el deseo de todo hombre que tuviera algo llamado cerebro. Aunque la parte mala, a pesar de ser esto un sueño, es que ahora estaban desangrándose hasta la tumba culpa de las hormonas revueltas de la época a la que se conocía como la temible _adolescencia_.

Desde que conocieran a Tsuna debieron admitir que el castaño tenía cierto aspecto andrógino. Es decir, a simple vista el que fuera tan pequeño y con los ojos más inocentes lo hacían confundir a veces con una chica. Solo había faltado ponerle una peluca y habrían obtenido a un Tsuna femenino. Hecho irónico, ya que una vez Mukuro tuvo la genial idea de ponerle una peluca verdadera a su jefe, una negra que en cuanto estuvo puesta sobre el Vongola causo que todos sus guardianes sufrieran una hemorragia nasal.

Excepto Hibari, él era demasiado _cool_ y carnívoro como para desangrarse por ver a un herbívoro de su mismo género usar una peluca. A él no le gustaban los hombres travestis, sin embargo, aun así un sonrojo había cubierto sus mejillas que cierto Hitman no paso por desapercibido.

Pero dejando el tema Hibari y regresando de nuevo a la actualidad, tanto el guardián de la tormenta como el guardián de la lluvia seguían tirados en los suelos con la vista perdida sin borrar de sus para nada pervertidos cerebros.

―Juudaime/Tsuna…

Un pequeño parpadeo. Diez minutos después de haberse quedado embobados, gracias a la primera apreciación de una anatomía femenina y una escena ecchi, se dieron cuenta de cierto hecho que estaban pasando por alto.

No estaban soñando.

Porque, en determinado instante, se comprende que cualquier lesión menor o mayor durante un sueño no ocasiona dolor. Entonces si esto era un sueño una pregunta rondaba sus mentes: ¿Por qué les dolía la cabeza, la espalda y el culo por obra del desplome sufrido hace unos momentos atrás?

Cinco palabras, dieciséis letras y una oración: Esto no era un sueño.

Gokudera abrió los ojos sobresaltado, poniéndose de pie en menos de lo que canta un gallo, buscando desesperadamente a su Juudaime.

Finalmente su cerebro hizo el _clic_ trayéndolos a la realidad. Desde el inició no había estado soñando, su jefe y mejor amigo se había convertido en una chica. Él, como mano derecha del jefe de los Vongola, debería haber actuado y en su lugar se dejó llevar por los vergonzosos instintos primitivos dejando al inocente Juudaime a merced de este cruel destino.

Era un fracaso de subordinado y mano derecha.

―¡JUUDAIME ES UNA CHICA! ―Gokudera miró en todas direcciones preocupado y perdiendo lo que uno conoce como: calma. Esta situación bizarra no lo dejaba razonar y lo único que deseaba es poder consolar a su jefe… _Error_, jefa se corrigieron con bofetadas mentales ambos guardianes.

**Maldita complicación de género. **

Todavía tirado en los suelos Yamamoto parpadeó. Se levantó con lentitud mientras sus ojos seguían desenfocados y su mente tratando de asimilarlo todo. Principalmente el hecho de hallar respuesta para la "Transición" de género que había sufrido su amigo castaño. Eliminando la opción de que todo fuera una ilusión lo dejaba a la deriva con la pegunta que cualquiera se diría.

¿Cómo su amigo, al cual recordaba era un hombre hasta la noche anterior, se había convertido en una niña epitome de la belleza y dulzura?

Podía ser que Takeshi a veces fuera risueño, crédulo y levemente, o en múltiples ocasiones, bipolar; no obstante, no era un imbécil que no comprendía lo que significaba que su amigo había obtenido este cambio de cuerpo por producto de algo relacionado con la mafia. El detalle era saber el _cómo_.

Y es ahí cuando uno entra en pánico gritando: ¡¿Cómo carajos ha sucedido esto?! ¡¿Sera acaso una maldición?! ¿Un hechizo quizás? ¿Obra de los ovnis? (Teoría final a la cual Gokudera ligo todo).

―¡¿Juudaime?! ¡¿Dónde se metió?! ―El peliplata se hallaba arrodillado y metiéndose por poco debajo de la cama provocando que el moreno riera nervioso. Dudaba demasiado que Tsuna estuviera ahí. ― ¡Juudaime, hábleme y dígame donde se encuentra! ¡Encontraré la forma de traerlo de vuelta, se lo juró como mano derecha que soy!

―Ma, ma… ¿Por qué mejor no buscas en el armario, Gokudera? ―Sugirió Takeshi sonriendo, el labio le tembló ligeramente con nerviosismo, hecho que la mano derecha del décimo paso por alto.

¿Fue su impresión o el beisbolista sonó sarcástico?

El peliplata le lanzo una mirada fulminante desde su posición, su lengua chasqueando.

―Tsk, ¡Pero si serás idiota, friki del béisbol! ―A través de sus palabras llenas de molestia, Gokudera igualmente corrió al armario y lo reviso de arriba abajo sin pista del paradero del Juudaime desaparecido. ―¡No está aquí! ―cerró de mala gana el mueble provocando que la puerta por poco y se rompiera― Maldición, ¡Solo sirves para decir boberías!

Takeshi lo dudaba. Optó por quedarse callado, no deseaba consternar más al mafioso y sobre todo cuando este parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza al estar gritándole ahora al cajón del escritorio.

La idea de que Hayato enloqueció no sonaba del todo rancia, igualmente el guardián estaba desquiciándose al no encontrar a Tsuna, quien tal vez por OBVIEDAD no se hallaba en esa recamara.

―G-gokudera, ¿Haz considera que Tsuna tal vez no está aquí? Jejeje ―Rió al ver la expresión ruborizada y matadora del mafioso. Este empujó el cajón y chirrió los dientes.

Estúpido beisbolista, a veces consideraba que no estimaba tanto al décimo como pensaba. ¡Esta era una emergencia y se le veía de lo más tranquilo! Imaginarse lo que el pobre Vongola estaba sufriendo… Pasar de ser hombre a mujer, por la sagrada mierda. ¡Necesitaba encontrarlo pronto! Aceptaba que la teoría de Yamamoto no estaba salida de la verdad, los nervios le jugaban su mala pasada y buscaba por donde obviamente no estaba el décimo. Así que si no estaba en su habitación, ¡Debía de hallarse en alguno de los otras habitaciones!

Claro, mientras ellos se desangraban la pobre víctima de acoso sexual huyó aterrorizada.

Qué vergüenza. Había fallado a la persona más importante de su vida, inconcebible. Tendría que rogar el perdón del castaño de rodillas al fallarle de tal forma.

―¡Voy a su rescate Juudaime! ¡Juro que dejará de ser una chica en cuanto encuentre la cura a su… _condición_! ―Exclamo Hayato corriendo en dirección a la puerta tal cual Superman de la historieta.

Lástima que no llego ni al pasillo.

A penas giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de par en par fue recibido por la imagen de su hermana portadora del Poison Cooking.

―Hayato ―Los ojos verdes de la mujer brillaron curiosos― ¿A qué te refieres con que Tsuna es una chica?

Ni siquiera hizo caso a la pregunta.

Bianchi estaba ahí, mirándole de forma penetrante y a la vez inquisitiva mientras llevaba sobre su mano una bandeja llena de pastelillos que expulsaban un aura venenosa. Una mosca revoleteó sobre la merienda y nada más posarse el insecto cayó boca abajo.

Larga vida a la joven mosca, caballero que murió de forma terrible y espantosa.

El peliplata llevó sus manos a su estómago, cayendo de rodillas y su rostro volviéndose tan blanco como el papel higiénico.

―A-aneki ―fue lo último que pronunció antes que todo se volviera negro y su cuerpo se desplomara en los suelos.

La mafiosa arqueó una ceja. Luego de tanto tiempo viviendo la misma escena de forma diaria le había dejado de sorprender. ¡Como siempre Hayato se emocionaba tanto que perdía la consciencia por su amada hermana mayor!

―GYAJAJAJA ¡Estupidera volvió a desmayarse! ―Se carcajeó un Lambo ya repuesto del anterior golpe que recibió ―¡Antes fue por ver a Tsuna con pechos y ahora esto! Menudo idiota ―En sus manitas una paleta era sostenida, la lamió sonriente mientras a un lado I-pin le fulmino con la mirada.

―¡Lambo, todo ser tu culpa! ―Reclamó la niña china mientras el niño vaco soltaba un bufido y empezaba a correr por los pasillos en dirección a la primera planta. La menor gruño y empezó a seguirle gritando que se disculpará, más fue ignorada.

Yamamoto soltó una risa al ver a los niños. Así que este conflicto se debía al bebé vaca, pero debió esperárselo. Ese niño siempre acarreaba problemas, y hoy se comprobó la teoría.

Negando con la cabeza se acercó hasta el cuerpo desparramado de su amigo y cogiéndole de un brazo, el cual paso sobre su hombro, lo llevó hasta la cama del capo… Corrección, de la Prima Donna, y suspirando la deposito sobre esta.

―Al parecer Hayato todavía no sabe controlar su emoción al ver a su hermana mayor. ―Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirrosa.

―Jajajaja, tienes razón. Gokudera se emociona mucho al verla ―Convinó el moreno sonriente.

Probablemente no solo Bianchi necesitaba gafas nuevas.

La mujer miró a su hermano, sus ojos se posaron en Yamamoto y lo taladraron.

―Ahora, dime que está ocurriendo ―Ordeno con suavidad― Hayato mencionó que Tsuna se convirtió en chica y cuando llegue escuche a Lambo gritar que justamente Tsuna tenía pechos, ¿Qué sucedió?

El beisbolista suspiro.

Estaba igual o más perdido que Bianchi.

**::/000/::**

―Nee Enma-kun~… Dime, ¿Eres gay?

Los tenedores cayeron sobre las mesas en un sordo golpe, la sonrisa de Julie creciendo de forma burlesca.

Un sonrojo furioso inundando el rostro de Enma mientras los demás guardianes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas llegando hasta los suelos. Concedían que Julie Katou fuera un maldito pervertido mujeriego, uno tan grande como el Gran doctor Shamal, pero… ¡Esa pregunta salió de lo reglamentario!

El pobre jefe de los Shimon estaba completamente avergonzado, porque le atacaron donde más le dolería a cualquier hombre.

Su orientación sexual y su masculinidad.

Puede que fuera torpe, cobarde, inútil y del cual cualquiera podría abusar, pero… ¡No era gay! ¡Por el Satán de Reborn! ¿Por qué demonios Julie pensaba que él era la palabra tabú de los hombres?

Su guardiana del glaciar pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que se levantó de la mesa furibunda y mirando a su compañero-novio.

―¡¿Qué demonios preguntas, Julie?! ¡Por supuesto que Enma no es gay! ―Kozato agradeció enormemente a Adelheid por defenderle― Admito que por su torpeza e inutilidad cualquiera piense que tira para el otro bando, ¡Pero de ahí a que lo sea hay una enorme brecha, baka!

Cambió de opinión. ¡Ya no quería que Adel lo defendiera más!

―¡No tiró para el otro bando! ―Vociferó un indignado pelirrojo.

.

.

Enma hizo circulitos en el suelo deprimido. ¿De qué le servía ser un jefe mafioso cuando ni sus propios subordinados le hacían caso?

―Vamos Adel… Solo es una humilde pregunta de tu servidor.

―¡Pues no hagas ese _tipo_ de preguntas! Sinceramente… Eres un idiota como para pensar tremendas guarradas de Enma.

―Mo, ¿Acaso Adel-chan es homofóbica~? ¡No lo puedo creer! Quién lo diría… La siempre protectora Adelheid le da la espalda a nuestro jefe solo por tener otras preferencias. Eres una discriminadora.

―No soy una discriminadora. ¡Me daría igual si a Enma le gustaría algún hombre!

―¿Enserio? ―La sonrisa pícara de Julie hizo fruncir el ceño a la azabache― ¿Entonces no te importaría si ahora mismo Enma-kun nos confiesa de su escondida homosexualidad?

―¡Que no lo soy, demonios! ―Chilló jalándose de los cabellos el pelirrojo.

Empezaba a creer que de verdad su familia no lo respetaba demasiado.

―He dicho que me da igual, si es o no gay es muy su problema ―se cruzó de brazos bufando. ― De igual forma, ¿A qué vienen la consulta sobre los gustos del jefe, Julie?

El nombrado sonrió, por breves segundos Enma considero si de casualidad no era Reborn disfrazado de su guardián. Porque con EXTREMA sinceridad, tal cual lo diría Ryohei, esa sonrisa le dio mala espina.

Reflexiono el creer que Tsuna le contagio su hiper condenada intuición Vongola.

―Pues… ¿Por qué mejor el jefe no nos responde? ―Miro al capo. Sus dedos tamborileando la mesa mientras su sonrisa estilo Reborn crecía. ¡Definitivamente debía existir un virus de nombre Rebornides! Hasta el guardián tuvo el atrevimiento de cubrir su sonrisa con su fedora.

'Este sería un digno discípulo del ex arcobaleno del Sol' Consagraron todos con una cara de espanto, o más bien esta última solo la tenía el pelirrojo lleno de banditas en el rostro.

―Tienes un gusto muy exquisito, Enma… Mira que fijarte justamente en el capo de la Décima generación ―Canturreó Julie burlón.

_Silencio_.

Incomodo silencio que nadie podía romper, hasta aseguraban que el cantar de los grillos se escuchaba. Julie arqueó una ceja con molestia algo evidente.

Le amargaba, esta no era su idea de "Molestar por aburrimiento a Enma".

Hubiera esperado una confesión o algo así.

―¡A TI SE TE ZAFÓ UN TORNILLO! ―Aulló adelheid roja por la ira al oír tremenda estupidez por parte del guardián del desierto. ― ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que Enma estaría enamorado del Décimo Vongola?!

―No es un pensamiento mío… Es la realidad, ¿Es que acaso no ves lo bien que se llevan y la relación tan arraigada que tienen?

―¡Porque son mejores amigos, baka! ―Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo. La familia empezaba a perder la paciencia, considerando si sería una buena idea darle una paliza a Julie por idiota.

Juzgar la sexualidad de su jefe. ¡Ja! Enma no era gay y mucho menos estaba interesado de manera romántica en su mejor amigo, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

―Bien ―el guardián rodó los ojos, su sonrisa sin irse con un brillo travieso―. Entonces si a Enma no le gusta Sawada… ¿Por qué acaba de escapar mientras todos lo ignorábamos?

.

.

Cinco cabezas se giraron en dirección a la esquinita donde se había hallado el capo, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que este desapareció misteriosamente.

Julie sonrió mientras los demás se paralizaban quedándose como estatuas de piedra.

Quizás este tipo era el hijo perdido del Hitman más famoso del mundo.

**::/000/::**

Esto debía de ser una cruel y bizarra mentira.

Tsunayoshi Sawada miro con espanta su cuerpo en aquel espejo del baño. Unas lágrimas de impotencia resbalándose por sus mejillas al ver… ¡Al ver esas cosas que tenía pegado a su antiguo pecho masculino! Esos… ¡Esos…!

_Senos_, completo su mente.

Unos senos de mujer que eran más grandes que los de Kyoko-chan o Haru. ¡Incluso garantizaba que eran casi del tamaño de Bianchi!

No es que fuera un pervertido y se supiera el tamaño de pechos de sus amigas y amor platónico, no, para nada. Lo sabía porque era demasiado notorio para cualquiera con ojos y cerebro funcionando al máximo.

Ojala fuera una mentira. Pero no, no lo era… Hay estaban los grandes senos y bien puestos con orgullo que él miraba tratando de rogar porque fuera una pesadilla, o en otro caso, una barata y cruel broma de Mukuro para joderle su supuesto _pacifico _día. ¿Y saben? Lo peor es que estaba deseando que verdaderamente ese infeliz ilusionista le estuviera jugando la de su vida en vez de que esto fuera su miserable realidad.

¿¡A qué hombre le gustaría tener pechos!? Si le preguntaran a Tsuna, el sería el primero en levantar la mano gritando un claro '¡Por supuesto que a mí no me gustaría, idiotas!'.

―¿Por qué todo lo raro siempre me tiene que pasar a mí? ―Lloriqueó la castaña cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Sus manos trataban de no soltar la sabana que tenía envuelto su cuerpo. O su ya no tan antiguo cuerpo masculino. Demonios. Empezaba a ser complicado y espeluznante.

Un pequeño golpe se escuchó a través de la puerta del baño llamando su atención. Abriendo sus ojos miro en dirección a esta con cierto nerviosismo.

'_Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto debieron despertar_' Pensó sintiendo ganas inmensas de tirarse por la ventana. ¡Esto no podía ser peor!

Pero al parecer, Tsuna parecía no comprender que jamás hay que mencionar aquella tan maléfica frase.

Al no oír respuesta la puerta fue abierta de una haciéndola chillar de espanto.

―¡HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! ¡¿Q-quien demonios…?! ―Miro incrédulo antes que sintiera el pánico irse― ¿B-bianchi? ―La mujer la examino de pies a cabeza antes que negara con la cabeza.

―Así que es verdad… Tsuna ―Inquirió mirando el pequeño cuerpo con interés― Pensé que Hayato había perdido la cabeza, pero no. Verdaderamente ahora eres una chica.

―¡¿Haz visto a Gokudera-kun, Bianchi?!

El miedo por su reciente cambio de género pasó a ser preocupación por su guardián. Era bien sabido que cuando el pobre peliplata veía a su hermana mayor un terrible dolor de estómago surgía por el trauma de su niñez. Sin embargo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio culparía al pobre Gokudera? Comer el poison cooking de Bianchi… Era peor que ser condenado a la guillotina.

Sentía compasión el pobre. Mira que haberle condenado de tal forma su padre a comer esa comida envenenada antes de cada recital… O bien no quería a su hijo, o era un triste ingenuo al pensar que Gokudera disfrutaba de esos residuos venenosos.

―Sí, lo vi ―Respondió la mujer cruzándose de brazos sin quitar la vista encima a la ahora muchacha. ― Al parecer Hayato me extraño tanto que se desmayó mientras gritaba que su Decimo se convirtió en chica…―Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Bianchi haciendo que una gota resbalara por la cabeza de Tsuna.

―N-no creo que sea por eso ―susurro bajito e inaudible la castaña. ¿Acaso era tan ciega para no darse cuenta que si se desmayaba era por su TRAUMA?

―¿Dijiste algo? ―Bianchi la taladró con la mirada haciéndole tragar saliva. Moviendo sus manos en una negativa rio nerviosa haciendo que la pelirrosa la mirara desconfiada, pero decidió ignorar eso. ― Tsuna… ¿Cómo te convertiste en… _chica_?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta tan temible para ella. Tsunayoshi lloriqueó haciendo un mohín adorable, sus mejillas se ruborizaron de vergüenza.

―¡Todo es culpa de Lambo! ¡Él estaba corriendo con la Bazooka de los diez años, tropezó y yo…! Yo… ¡Yo me convertí en esto! ―Ya estaba perdiendo los nervios de nuevo― ¡Bianchi! ¡Necesito la ayuda de Reborn! No puedo quedarme un minuto más así, yo pensé que a los cinco minutos volvería a ser él de antes… ¡No pasó nada y…! T-tengo miedo. ―La pelirrosa la miro sorprendida. Vaya, por primera vez un poco de compasión le lleno el corazón por Tsuna.

Ya se había hecho una idea que el provocador de esta desgracia fue el integrante de la familia Bovino, después de todo en cuanto puso un pie en casa el niño estaba corriendo y gritando que Tsuna tenía pechos y que sus "amigos" acabaron sangrando al verle. No había querido creer ese disparate, cuando oyó la versión de Hayato la duda le atrapo, si a esto le agregamos lo que el guardián de la lluvia le confirmo instantes atrás y ahora verlo con sus propios ojos… No había dudas.

Tsunayoshi Sawada era una mujer desde hoy.

―La verdad no sé a dónde ha ido Reborn, pero trataré…

―¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR EN ESTA FORMA, BIANCHI! ―Le interrumpió al borde del llanto la castaña.

―¡Tsuna!

'_¡N-no! ¡La voz de Yamamoto!_' Retrocedió un paso atemorizada. ¿Acaso a su guardián amante del béisbol se le habría olvidado un "insignificante" detalle? Tsuna sintió que el aire le faltaba. Lo último que necesitaba es que el moreno lo viera de nuevo así.

Rápidamente miro en diferentes direcciones, siendo observando curiosamente por Bianchi, hasta que sus ojos descansaron en la bañera. Ni si espero un segundo más para razonar su patética huida, se metió dentro de esta dándole igual que estuviera llena de agua.

¡Agua que estaba fría! Soltó un chillido ante el frío contacto que hizo que los pasos que se oía aceleraran y de repente, Yamamoto estaba dentro del baño corriendo hasta él/ella con una mueca de preocupación grabada en el rostro.

Un rubor adornó las mejillas de la castaña al ver ese lado de su guardián de la lluvia, sin importarle que ya la hubiera visto antes. Su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo desenfrenado, siendo capaz de oírse hasta sus propios oídos. La calidez le embargo.

¿Qué era esa calidez tan extraña?

―¿Qué ha pasado, Tsuna? ―Preguntó el moreno con voz calma y dulce. ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuándo era tan dulce la voz de su amigo? Los ojos color miel le miraron extrañados, más la vergüenza le invadió. La mirada de él se enfocó mejor antes que sonriera divertido. ― ¿Se enfrió el agua, verdad? ―Hizo un sonidito bajito afirmativo que provoco la risa de su amigo―. Jajaja, debí suponerlo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo su lado Dame… Ni siquiera esconderse lo podía hacer bien. Avergonzado de haber cometido una idiotez bajo la mirada.

El moreno parpadeó. Negando con la cabeza le acarició los cabellos sorprendiéndole.

―No te preocupes, Tsuna ―susurro él con voz animada y su típica sonrisa amistosa apareciendo― Encontraremos una forma de traerte de vuelta. Por ahora, mejor sal de ahí. Te enfriaras ―Musitó Yamamoto estirando su mano. Tsuna sonrió ante esa acción.

―Ya-yamamoto ―murmuro la nueva heredera de los Vongola con una sonrisa. Aceptó la mano de su amigo y con su ayuda salió de la bañera.

Bianchi veía desde un lado la escena. Una sonrisa traviesa surcando sus labios al ver cierto detalle que ese par de idiotas olvido.

Tal vez Yamamoto lo acabo recordando con su jefe al mismo tiempo, ya que cuando salió por completo… Ambos cayeron en la cuenta que la sabana estaba flotando en el agua y ahora el cuerpo de la chica empapado había sido expuesto.

.

.

.

―¡HIIIEEE!

―¡L-lo siento! ¡Se me olvido por completo, Tsuna! ―Se cubrió los ojos colorado por lo que acababa de ver. Otra vez había sido testigo del tremendo cuerpo de modelo que su amigo _ahora_ portaba. ― ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡N-no estoy mirando!

―¿¡Por qué todo lo malo siempre me pasa a mí!? ―Preguntó la castaña al aire llorando a cascadas y buscando cubrirse ese cuerpo nuevo con las manos― ¡REBORN, TE NECESITO!

**::/000/::**

―¡Achú! ―El estornudo de Reborn hizo arquear una ceja a Lal― Alguien me está llamando. Tsk… Debe ser mi Dame estudiante ―masculló con molestia mientras se acomodaba su fedora.

Colonello le miro curioso.

―¿Habrá pasado algo a Tsuna?

―Créeme… Todo le pasa a Dame-Tsuna. Él siempre atrae los problemas ―Le hizo gracia. Siendo este su segundo estornudo del día significaba que Tsuna lo estaba invocando repetidas veces. ¿Qué estupidez habría hecho ahora el Vongola?

Si tan solo Reborn supiera que problema atrajo esta vez el Capo.


End file.
